Fate
by keo2pooh
Summary: It's not their fate to be together at this time, but at least he could make up the lost time with her in the dream.


A/N: Hi, this is my second fic. Ling Xiaoyu is my favorite character, I don't have any particular pairing for Xiao because for me, Xiao is the girl with a wonderful personality and she deserved to be loved by everyone especially other Tekken characters. I made this fic after listening Celine Dion-Immortality over and over again (blamed it to my sister who played this song days and night). Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Tekken belong to Namco so does the characters, Harada-san is the wonderful person behind this great works.**

A pretty blonde haired woman walked towards his seat at his office.

"I know what you'd planned, Jin"

A guy that she called Jin turned his seat to look at her but not answered her.

"You know that's danger. It will make things be worst if he know what our men did in his company."

"Let him know, I don't mind. As long as my plan succeed and got what I've been looking for. Besides, I wouldn't do this if you find Dr. Boskonovitch." The guy turned his attention to the thing that had been his focus before she entered his office.

"I didn't finish my job yet so it's mean that I'm not found him yet. And what will you do when your father knows you tried to steal his data about his experiment to make human be immortal? Do you want another fight between you and your father again?"

"I said let it be. If there's another fight between me and him, I'll be happy facing him. Just say, I'll get my revenge for her."

Hearing his answer, Nina sighed "She's been waiting long enough, Jin. She needs a proper goodbye. You have to accept the fact that she's already-"

A loud sound coming from his table as he's pounded the table. And then she faced a gun pointed at her.

"You knew I hate that word, Nina." Jin looked at her full of anger as he pointed a gun towards her. Of course he knew that fact but to accept it, it's a different case.

She's only looking at the broken man in front of her with sympathy.

"You're pathetic, Jin." She walked out from his office leaving him alone with his thought. He sat back to his seat and holds the thing which became his special thing after he lost her. He's pathetic? He knows that. For a long time he knew that he's so pathetic. Living as Mishima that had curse on their blood made him viewing the world differently. For many times he's only thinking to end his curse even though he must end his life for it. He became a man full of hate and always sees the things from the dark side. Is it made him pathetic already? Yes for him and everybody but not her. She wouldn't agree with him. For many times he tried to make her understand that he's not a person who she knew before, tried to make her leaving him alone by telling her that it will put her in danger if she'll be with him and for that many times she told him that she'll be beside him whatever will happen in the future. For many times he said that he has a dark side, she always lightening him. For many times he tried to make her stay away from him, she will has way to come back to his side.

He closed his eyes remembering the moment he lost her. Regret, guilty and hatred had been felt by him if he thought how stupid he was that time. He wouldn't feel this way if only the last word that he said to her not "I hate you, Xiao." How come he said those harsh words to her just to make her leave him alone? Silent tears slipped from his eyes. He thought he'd done crying for these past months after she closed her eyes forever. And he hated his father for make him lost her. Everybody always tried to convince him that he shouldn't blame his father because what happened to her was purely accident, but not what his thoughts. His father knew that she's his weakness and there's something wrong about the accident that's way he blamed his father: the accident happens because there's bus hit her taxi after avoided a black car which suddenly make U-turn and he found the fact that the car was driven by his father's employee. Coincidence or not, he still believe that his father behind this.

But maybe, maybe he tried to keep off the fact that the only one who'll be blamed for this is himself. If only he wasn't on his bad mood. If only he just being honest about his feeling to her and didn't push her away. If only the last words that he said to her was his true feeling not being a jerk telling her that she's annoyed him and he hate her for that. If only…

That's the reason how badly he wanted to find Dr. Boskonovitch or steal the data that contain the experiment how to make his father live again, because he couldn't think another way to make her back to him. He couldn't make him go to her, he thought of a suicide before but he knew that it's useless because he will go to the hell while she's in heaven. He just wanted to meet her again, at least just to tell her about his true feeling. He looks at subject on his hand after he wiped his eyes.

"I love you, Xiao. I always had."

o0o0o

Finally he found Dr. Boskonovitch and made him agree to help him. "The only thing that I could make is this, Sir. It's your choice to agree with me or not." The doctor saw that young man nodded his head. Nina only closed her eyes and sighing after the doctor looked at her asking the permission.

o0o0o

"Jin, lunch is already. How long you will sleep?"A beautiful voice yet a little annoying but he loved it anyway disturb him from his sleep. He smiled before pulling the woman toward him.

"Just wait a little moment, my dear." He kissed her hair and felt that she blushed on his embrace.

"But its noon and you're not leaving the bed from last night." She's looking up to him with those her special pouted that always been succeed made him melted.

"Did you know, Xiao? I love you." He gave her peck on her lips.

"I know." She kissed him back and touched his face.

"How do I didn't know? You told me those words everyday for this two month and each day you said it countless." She looked at him with sad face. Irony, how in the past she wanted to hear those words so much from the man that she loved but now it's different.

"Why you looked at me like that, Xiao? Don't you feel happy?" He touched her hand that on his face.

"I am. I am, Jin. But-"

"But what?" Suddenly a strange feeling crawled up him.

"Don't you want to go from here? You've been here for two month and you never leave this house for once."

"You know that I always wanted to be with you. I don't want to live without you again." He pulled her back to his embrace.

"Jin. You should-"

"Please, Xiao. I know that I had been wrong and hurt you in the past. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. But now, I realized that I want to be with you. Living with you, saying the words that I never said in the past, sleeping beside you and spending my time with you are my only wish and now, I just get it." He hugged her tightly and never wanted to let her go.

She pulled herself away from him only seeing a tear slipped from his eyes so it made her give up. "I get it, Jin. Now how about lunch? Hurry, before the food going cold." She wiped his tears from his cheeks and pecked him on the lips.

o0o0o

"Why were you offers this experiment, doc?" Nina looked at the sleeping Jin on the cylinder as she asked the doctor beside her who busied himself on the computer in front of him.

"You know why. It's the best thing to do if he wanted to reunite to his Xiaoyu. No, I mean the fast way to reunite."

"I know, he should just wait for some time. He should just be patience."

"Making Xiaoyu be immortal is bad choice, and making Xiaoyu like Allisa is also bad choice." The words that came from him made Nina turned her face to him as he rose up from his seat and stood beside her.

"That's way I told you this is a best things to do. Did you know that I felt sad now even though I made my daughter live again. Looking at her thinking and doing anything based on program, looking at her couldn't shed a single tear because of sad or happy feeling. It's saddening you. And it's just not fair to make Xiaoyu become like that. Xiaoyu that he knows was a happy bubbly person, always smiling of anything, simple and positive minded but also love everyone around her. To make her love based on program is ridiculous. And that's way the only thing I could do is make him sleep with a dream that had been his wish with Xiaoyu."

"But now, it makes not fair for him. He'll sleep forever."

"No, I'm sure Xiaoyu wouldn't let him being with her forever. She knew that it's way too late to make them together."

"You mean.."

"Even though the dreams is made by me and I couldn't control his dream but somehow I believe that Xiaoyu will not let him made something stupid even on the dream." He smiled at the beautiful lady beside him.

o0o0o

"You know Jin. I'm happy." Xiaoyu closed her body to him as they lay together behind the cover while looking at ceiling.

"I know, Xiao. Because I'm happy too." He kissed her hair tenderly.

"It's been three months, Jin." She looked at him.

"So?"

"So will you promise me something?" Jin knew where the direction of this conversation will go. So he shook his head.

"Jin-" Xiaoyu got up and looked at him sadly.

"Xiao, I told you I will not leave this place." He yelled at her before getting up and facing her.

"Jin, did you say you wanted to see me because you just wanted to say that you're sorry? I forgave you. And you just want to say you love me? I know that because you're saying those words million time. But it's not fair for you, Jin." She fought back the tears to fall down from her eyes as she said those words.

"Xiao, please! Don't say that. I don't care if it's not fair to me as I don't see why its feels not fair."

"Jin, I'm begging you. It's time for you to wake up. You can't live on your dream forever. You still have another thing to do in your real world. You still have your company to taken care of. You-"

"Like I said, it's better to live in this dream. Besides, the only one that I loved so much is you and there's no other one that love me like you do." He touched her face as he wiped her tears that starting to fall. Although on his deepest heart, he'd hurting so much knowing that she's right.

"No, you wrong. There's a lot of person that care of you, Jin. Nina cares of you, you still have a cousin that I know you love her and she loved you too, there're still Hwoarang and Steve that looked at you even though they just only wanted to have battle with you. And then you know your uncle care about you, and last you still have to find your missing mother."

"Xiao.."

"I know Jin. For all this time I have the feeling that told me you love me but tried to hide it. I'm happy for all the time we spent when I was still alive not like the one you thought of me. You never hurt me, Jin. Although you said you hate me, I saw your eyes telling me the opposite. So don't regret what had done to me."

"It's not fair, Xiao. Not fair. Why can we just stay together like this? I love you and you love me. Why is our fate so cruel to us?" He shook his head as he tears began to fall from his eyes and put his head between his knees.

She embraced him as cried together with him. She wanted to ask same question too but it's useless. There's nothing to do beside accept our fate.

"Maybe, we will meet again in another live Jin. Just accept the fact that we couldn't be together now."

"No, No.." He wiped his tears.

"Promise me to leave tomorrow morning after breakfast, Jin. Promise me to live your life happily."

"No, I love you, Xiao."

"I know, that's way I wanted you to listening to me. If you think that you should loving me in the past and felt it's too late now, then you can give your love to another person that will come to you to love you and you love her back."

"Xiao..."

"Three months were enough Jin, please. Promise me, Huh?"

Jin looked at her love once before turned his head away from her. How could she trying to make him promise to leave her? How dared she order him to wake up from this beautiful dream? But then, she's right. She's always right. He closed his eyes and turned back to face her.

"Ok. I will leave tomorrow morning." He fought back the tears that want to fall down again as he pulled her to his embrace and kissed her hair.

"I think he will wake up soon." Nina listened to him as she came to the lab by his orders.

"Why'd you think that?"

"The heart beat showing the progress that told us the situation where he's being nervous, afraid, and kind of refusal of certain things. And it's mean that he finally accept the fact that this is just a dream and he need to wake up sooner or later."

They had a breakfast for a last time, and they knew that. But Xiaoyu could make a happy situation. She's Xiaoyu after all so she would let her happy personality controlled the circumstances to be happy mode. Jin got fascinated at her behavior although the deepest part of him didn't want to feel this feeling for last time. But he promised her already and he didn't want to break it and made her disappointed. The last thing he wanted was hurt her or disappointed her. And as he promised her last night, he already to make his way to the door after they sharing kisses and hugs.

"Jin, remember your last promise. Ok!" She said to the man before her with smile.

"Ok, Xiao! I promise you I will live my life full of happiness." She walked to him and hugged him for last time.

"I love you, Xiao." He lifted her chin and they shared their last kiss. They couldn't fight back their tears as some tears that slowly fell down and wetting their face.

"I know. And I love you too, Jin. Thank you. Ganbatte, Jin!" He smiled and nodded hearing her last words before she pushed him towards the door slowly and silently ordered him to open it and walk through it. He will keep his promises, this is not their fate to be together but there is another of his fate still standing out there, waiting to him reaches it. He memorized her for last time before said goodbye and walked out from the door as he saw the bright light.

"Welcome back, Jin." His doctor and his bodyguard welcome him after they saw he opened his eyes.

_**Immor-tality  
>I make my journey through eternity<br>I keep the memory of you and me inside**_

End

AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my main language.

Hwoarang: Why don't you make him ask the doctor to create a time machine?

Me: *thinking about Xiaoyu's ending on Tekken 5* No!


End file.
